Captured
by cooltreeko
Summary: I used to have a mom, and a dad, just like yours. I used to have a normal teen life. I used to be happy, healthy and content with life. not now. now I am beat on a daily bases, and am fed this disgusting slop everyday. I am skin and bones. I never thought I get help from a space pirate OC x Space Pirate (space pirate are from MP3)
1. Chapter 1

it's been who know how long since I got captured by the demented space pirates. I get beatings almost daily. I mess up, I get beat. I hesitate, I get beat. I don't finish my 'high nutrition' slop, I get beat. get the point? yeah, it's horrible. before I was captured ages ago, I was a 16-year-old girl and I am a slave that helps execute fellow humans, or I do hard, backbreaking labor. I've been cold-hearted ever since, considering I hated killing even caterpillars, or the annoying fly, let alone humans. I have nightmares every night, me having flash backs on killing my own parents. It was some sort of sick joke employed by the cruel space pirates.

I was 5' before I was captured, but it has been a long time since my capture. I have black hair with blue eyes. I used to be pretty, but my once healthy clean body has wasted down to a frail skeleton and hair matted beyond repair. I wish I could shave it. I'd look a lot better, and feel better too

The familiar sucking noise of the ships doors opening snapped me out of my trance. I looked up and I noticed it was a different pirate. it was taller than the other. it must have been over 10 feet tall. a unfamiliar aroma filled my nose, and I noticed it was _solid food!_ oh my gosh, I haven't had any sort of solid food since I've been here, just flavorless mush. and instead of it throwing it at me, or face first on the ground, it set it down gently on the ground. it wasn't all solid food, just a bit of meat and some sort of rice looking stuff, though it wasn't rice, obviously.

now I didn't care if it was human meat, heck, that is what they put in the slop anyways. ground human bones for calcium, since they had no other use for them instead of putting much more expensive non-bone calcium dust. and the rice looking stuff, I did care either. I nodded my head at it in thanks and snatched my food up and tasted the meat. nice and juicy, and full of flavor. I then tried the rice stuff, it was kind of like gel pellets, though it was sweet. I scarfed it down quickly, when I hit the goop, I ate it reluctantly and almost threw up. I finished it and heard a sigh. I just noticed he was still here, I looked up at him and I noticed he was looming over me, with a look of hatred. I gasped. it was the same look of disgust that the others showed right before a beating. I quickly covered my head and coward.

_oh god, this one looks pissed._

I waited, and I waited. I became bitterly confused

_why hasn't he beat me yet? It must be some sort of mental torment._

"it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

I froze stiff. it was speaking a human tongue. it was speaking English! of all the languages, it was ENGLISH! it was a bit slurred and bit hard to understand, but still understandable, and good for a creature without a tongue. I slowly uncovered my head. and looked in the voices direction. it was knelt on its knee and it was trying to not to appear threatening.

"y-you're n-not?" I stuttered.

"I'm not, so don't be scared." it said, "I'm your new keeper. I will take better care of you than the last."

I nodded my head and fought back tears of joy, that turned into bitter hatred. it was going to use that tactic to get me to relax and 'trust' it and then beat m- wait a second, why would he give me his own rations? I know pirates are stingy about their food.

"was that solid food your rations?"

"yes. I took it from mine, and gave it to you. you desperately need it. "

I nodded to that and sat cross-legged. after a minute or two he stood up and turned to leave.

"wait!" I yelped. he stopped. "uh, thank... you."

"yes" and he left

it felt so weird to say it, let alone to a pirate. I've never had any one to thank, except other humans before they put me to solitary isolation. the reason is that I started a riot. now I haven't talked to anyone in 3 weeks. I keep track of meals and divide by three since they give 3 slimy meals a day. the amount of the food is barely enough to sustain us.

* * *

**What do you think? critique is very appreciated. too rushed? I'll post as I make the chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I awoke to the dreaded sound of the morning work horn, the time to wake up in 3 minutes. if you don't, you could get beat. I sat up from my painful laying position and stood up. still groggy from sleep. I waited, and waited. I heard the sucking noise of the door opening. a space pirate walked in with a pair of hand metal hand cuffs. I have no idea why they use metal handcuffs and not the more affective and lighter energy cuffs. maybe that's a way to 'train' humans to have stronger arms. it slapped them on, causing me to flinch. they were a new kind. ones that had long pegs inside of the cuffs that dug into my skin. it grabbed the chain and yanked me.

"AH!" I yelped from pain. I heard a rumbling from the pirate. must be laughter. I wanted to kick him in the nuts, but, alas they had none. they were all 'neutered' except for a selected few, and they certainly wouldn't be part of the militia. it tugged it again causing me to groan and it was practically jerking it all the way to the loading docks. It yanked me one more time a lot harder than the first. I stumbled into the pirate. it screamed at me in it's own language, and slapped me in the face hard enough to land me on my back I was stunned for a few seconds

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I shrieked from pain, and it continued to stomp my stomach. having a 8 ft beast stomping your stomach is deadly. the sharp stabbing pain in my body was unbearable. I threw up blood coating myself in it. I gasped for air, and he stopped. damaging property like this, could get him killed. I blacked out.

I awoke with a shriek of pain. I clenched my stomach and cursed under my breath. another wave of sharp pain hit and I shrieked again. I felt tears rolling down my face. I pulled up my blood coated and torn shirt and looked at my stomach. a dark, DARK purple.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as another sharp pain surged through me. I clenched my stomach and blacked out.

I had just finished eating some food from the mess hall, and I sneaked some in a bag in my armor pocket for the human 1479. I grabbed some human slop and slid my card key on the door. I opened it, and I immediately dropped her disgusting slop. I rushed over to her and knelt down. she had blood oozing out of her mouth and she was clenching her stomach while she was unconscious. I gently pried her hands off her stomach and lifted up her shirt to look at her stomach. purple. a _dark_ purple. I checked her pulse. barely there. I cursed under my breath.

"wake up!" I shouted in human English. "Wake. Up!" I shouted once more in her ear. no response. just the unsteady sound of her shallow breathing. I had an idea. I don't know if it would work or not, but it's worth a try. I got up and walked out of the room, and I got a human body bag. it was a bag with a shoulder strap that was black it was used to carry and dump the bodies of dead humans.. It might not work, but it's worth a shot. I carried the bag in there, and I un zipped it. I placed her in the bag, and zipped it back up. I left a gap at the top for she wouldn't suffocate in the body bag. I lifted it up and walked towards my room. luckily, If I was going to taker her to the human autopsies to check for diseases, I would have to walk by my room. it's a perfect idea, that most likely would not cause suspicion.

I walked down the corridor and I walked by several pirates, without getting a second glance. when I turned onto the hallway that had my room I slowed my pace to help wait for other pirates to clear for I could sneak her in. I walked slowly and when I got near my door, I looked around. no one was near. I fast walked to my room's door and opened it. I walked in. and THAT'S when I took a real breath. I carefully unzipped her and looked at her almost lifeless body. she was barely breathing. I placed her on my bed. I checked her body for cuts, which I found only on her wrist I looked at them closely. it was from those new peg cuffs they use for humans that are 'problems' I lifted her up and place her under the blankets. I walked into the bathroom and took my armor off. I hopped into the shower to bathe. I stood in the cool water letting it roll down my skin and refresh myself. I began to worry about the human. after I finished I climbed out and dried my skin and exoskeleton. I gathered my armor and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into my bedroom and placed my armor on my rack. I looked over and there she was laying in the same place, under the covers. right now I didn't really care if she was in the same bed, I was just exhausted from today works. I crawled into the bed anyways. I felt her forehead, it was colder than before. I pressed on her neck for a pulse, which I barely found one. I sighed. I didn't really care for this idea, but she needed a steady body heat to sustain her, and I knew how. I edged myself towards the center of the bed, and pulled her against my stomach and chest. I pulled the blankets to were they only were over lapping us both. I wrapped my arms around her trying to warm her to the correct body temperature. I pulled her tight and close, yet gently.

* * *

**Is it too rushed? or is it fine? **


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly woke up. I was still groggy from the beating. I opened my eyes and I bolted awake. I was under a blanket, and I was in a _bed_ why in the- I then noticed an arm was around my waist. I froze stiff, and turned my upper half of my body painfully and looked behind me.

"GET THE **** OFF ME!" I elbowed it sharply and it woke up startled. I used my legs to kick it. it rolled off the bed. I heard it yelp and then it said something in its own language. It stood up, towering over me, and it looked upset and tired. it spoke something in its own language at me, and I looked at it with confusion.

"Ahem, sorry. I forgot that you didn't speak pirate. I'm glad you're awake now."

I gave it the "what the heck is wrong with you" look

"I take it you'd like to know who it is, right?"

I slowly nodded my head.

"Logan, your new care taker that you met 2 days ago."

I nodded my head and gave him a agitated

he spilled out the story. I calmed down a bit. I even yawned.

"I'm going back to sleep in my bed if you like it or not. 3 hours till I need to wake up." I nodded my head. he crawled into the bed and covered himself up with the blanket. I painfully got myself as comfortable as possible. what seemed like 30 minutes passed, and I was cold. I was cold enough to make myself shiver. I began to shiver for a while. I heard the bed creak and the covers move. I felt a large hand on my forehead. I stiffened slightly.

"you're cold..." he said. I nodded as a response. he scooted closer to me, and gently pulled me against him. I was about to protest, but I decided against it. he was warm. so warm, I needed the warmth or I wasn't going to make it. i allowed him to wrap his arm around my waist. he tucked my head under his neck. I began to feel warmer already. I could feel his steady breathing and heart rate. I gasped. a wave of pain hit me.

"are you okay?!" he called.

I clenched my teeth nodded my head as a response. I wasn't too keen on this, but if was going to save me, heck, I'd have to. I began to worry. what if they find out? would they kill us both? sentence us to death by torment? I began to wonder what the crap was wrong with this pirate. most would bully me, and just smash my head like a bug. he could too, he could do what ever he wanted with me, when I kicked him off the bed, most would have snapped my neck and would have ended it, and he looked mad, but did nothing. it surprised me. I sighed. I soon dozed off.

* * *

**I hope it is okay. review please! ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and looked at her. so peaceful looking, she wasn't looking at her full potential, with that matted hair, and crusty and filthy clothes. She didn't smell too nice either. I sighed, and got up. I turned around and nudged her. Her eyes opened and she quickly sat up with groans of pain. She looked at me.

"There's a couple of things I need to show you." I said groggy, while placing my armor on. She stood up and walked near me, fully awake. Jeez! She could wake up faster than I could! I walked down to the shower and bathroom. I told her how to use the showers and toilet, and then I walked down to the kitchen/living room.

"You will NOT press any of these buttons" I pointed at the buttons on the stove.

"You could burn my room down." She nodded. I opened the mini icebox. I pointed at the blue canisters of water. "You may drink these." I pointed to the red and yellow canisters "Do NOT drink these. they could kill you, or make you bounce off the walls, or something we do NOT want." She nodded. "I don't know

what energy drinks with that much caffeine would do to your heart" I just finished putting my armor on. "I gotta go, bye!" I said as I rushed out the door.

* * *

I spent the day just lounging around. I sighed. It felt weird, yet I needed it. My stomach hurt, my body was slowly repairing itself. I sighed and curled up on the bed. I thought of something, I could shower. I got up and hobbled into the shower.

* * *

I had just got done with my training! I was so proud of myself! I passed! and I could s-

"Hey, Logan, what you doing in this hall with no one around?" I heard snake snarl

"None of your business!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really? I was just concerned about you." I heard many chuckles I whipped around and saw snake with 3 other pirates. They activated their energy scythes. I activated mine. I had just graduated from training, while my younger demented brother, snake, didn't. He could never do anything right. he always tried to cheat and lie his way out of everything that required work. I stood my ground as snake motioned for the biggest to go forward, then the rest to follow.

"You don't stand a chance!" the large brute chuckled. I waited for him to strike first, and he did. I rolled out of his way, and gave him a good whack on his head with the flat part. He was stunned then I kicked his chest, sending him stumbling back on the rest. That brute couldn't even pass most of the lessons cause he was so hard-headed. I stood straight, and looked snake dead in the eye, challenging him.

"Everyone, attack!"

_oh s***. _ I thought. They all charged, except snake. I ducked, rolled, and jumped to evade the attack.

"AH!" I yelped as a scythe dug into my leg, causing it to ooze. I whipped around to my attacker and sliced his face, causing the bone to show. He backed off, grasping his face with blue blood oozing off dripping on the ground.

"AH! YOU LITTLE" I screamed when someone sliced my arm, sending my blood everywhere. I did a move I made up, death spin. I twirled with my scythe straight out, cutting and stunning everyone, and I bolted, or rather fast limped, to my room. I opened the door, and I ran in bleeding all over the place. I pressed the button to close and lock the door. I knew if I walked out of the door, they would kill me, or if I pressed the emergency button, they would find her when they took me. I collapsed on the ground, weak from blood loss. The human ran in here, and her eyes widened.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. Go into the bathroom, and in the corner is an emergency kit, bring it to me!"

She nodded and ran to the bathroom, and seconds later she was back. She laid it down in my reach. She looked confused, and I couldn't blame her. my limbs were bleeding. regular pirates generally don't have live limbs, they just have robotic limbs. I don't, I was an bioengineered being that had live limbs, that wouldn't need replacing like metal ones. I was the first one to survive. There were 3 others besides me that lived out of 50.

I grabbed the kit, opened it, and grabbed the bio foam and applied it on my wounds. It stopped the blood flow almost instantly. I applied the biofilm on it, and it mended with my skin. I did this to my arm also.

"I... need to lay down..." I gasped. She nodded and stood up. I slowly stood up, and slipped on my blood. She ran in front of me, preventing me from falling on the stove. I looked at her confused. She did an odd thing, she showed her teeth at me. O_h, right, it's a friendly gesture that their happy or something_

"thank... you" I moaned I hobbled into my room and wiped myself down with a towel, and tried to bend down to wipe my leg, she dashed over there and snatched the towel out of my hand and began to gently dab my wound, wiping the blood off. It felt sort of embarrassing to have her taking care of a 11 foot space pirate. "thank you" I mumbled, and I gently took the towel from her hands, and wiped down my arm. I dropped the towel in the floor and collapsed in the bed.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? I tried to capitalize ****all my sentences**_**_. _**


End file.
